


Jealous?

by evilqueenslaugh



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilqueenslaugh/pseuds/evilqueenslaugh
Summary: jennie knew something was up between the maknaes, but she didn’t have any proof until she walked on them having sex one afternoon after practice.





	Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> this is... something, happy reading!

Jennie knew something was up between the maknaes, but she didn’t have any proof until she walked on them one afternoon after practice.

  


They had been preparing for their very much awaited comeback, practicing day and night without a break. Everything had to be perfect.

 

Jennie had noticed their main vocal was being uncharacteristically quiet unless either she or Jisoo directly asked her a question.

 

She approached the Aussie after the first couple rounds of the rehearsals.

 

“Is everything okay, Rosie?” She asked in English.

 

The taller girl slightly jumped, clearly startled. Her breath was uneven and her face perfectly resembled her stage name.

 

“O-Oh, hey Jennie! U-uhm, everything is fine. Why are you askin-ah?”

  
Chaeyoung couldn’t finish her sentence that a strange sound came out of her mouth. It almost sounded like a… _moan_?

 

The Aussie glanced over Jennie’s shoulder slightly bothered. As Jennie turned her head to follow Chaeyoung’s stare.

 

It led to their maknae, who sported a smirk on her face while sipping on some water. Once their eyes met, Lisa winked before turning to talk with Jisoo.

 

Before Jennie could ask Chaeyoung what was going on, their dance instructor spoke up.

 

“C’mon, C'mon girls! Break is over!”

 

After they took their places for the choreography of Ddu Du Ddu Du, everything seemed to have gone back to normal, but Jennie kept her eyes on the maknae line through the mirror.

 

She almost gave up when she noticed how Chaeyoung’s voice slightly trembled when she leaned her back on Lisa. Her movements weren’t as fluid as they usually were.

  
Jennie tried to stay focused on the choreography but her mind was now only occupied by what the maknaes were up to.

 

After another set of rehearsals, Jisoo was the first one to call it quits that day, blaming her old age.

 

“I think that’s enough for today. If we try it one more time, my leg will literally separate from my body” the oldest member joked before adding, “is any of you in the mood for some food near Hongdae?”

 

Lisa and Chaeyoung shared a quick glance, the taller’s face tinted with a rose-y hue.

 

“U-uhm, I’m really tired. I-I think I’ll just go back to the dorm” Chaeyoung managed to answer back.

 

Jennie’s eyes didn’t leave the Aussie, who was standing awfully close to Lisa.

 

“Yeah, you’ve been a little out of it today. You should be rested for our comeback. What about you, Lisa-ya?”

 

“I’ll get Rosie to the dorm. I’ll just eat when I get there” Lisa flashed her bright smile, wrapping her arm around Chaeyoung’s tiny waist.

 

Jisoo didn’t seem to get the subtle hint the youngest was suggesting to, or she just decided to ignore it. But it certainly didn’t pass over Jennie.

 

“Jendukieee! Don’t you ditch me too!” Jisoo pleaded her.

 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll go with you, unnie!” Jennie smiled at Jisoo before the latter basically dragged her out of the dance studio.

  
  


 

 

Once the younger duo was sure that both Jisoo and Jennie weren’t going to come back anytime soon, Chaeyoung let out a loud moan that she had been keeping in ever since Lisa had put a vibrator inside of her panties before practice. She had struggled to keep it together, especially when the Thai girl decided to play with the remote during their pauses.

 

She hated but loved it at the same time.

 

Ever since she and Lisa started having their ‘thing’, she was feeling more confident about herself and her sex appeal. Also, Lisa was really good in bed, which was a big plus.

 

“You were such a good girl” Lisa kissed the red-haired girl’s neck.

 

“T-They almost found out! Jen-” She was silenced by a heated kiss.  

 

“But they didn’t, did they?” Lisa whispered in Chaeyoung’s ear, “Why don’t we go back to our dorm so that my baby girl can get her reward?”

 

In a matter of a couple of minutes, both of them had gathered their stuff and made it to the van that would have brought them back to their dorm. Chaeyoung didn’t let go of Lisa’s hand as she dragged her home.

 

They were so glad they had finally stopped recording their show and gained back their needed privacy.

 

As soon as they closed the door, Chaeyoung captured Lisa’s lips in a desperate kiss that emanated how much she needed the younger to _fuck her hard_.

 

Lisa smiled, knowing it was all her doing.

She then lifted Chaeyoung - being sure to have a tight grip on the taller’s ass, for stability purposes of course - and brought her to the latter’s room before dropping the older girl on the bed.

 

Lisa started to undress her, which didn’t take long since she was wearing just a crop top and jean shorts, leaving her in just a matching underwear set.

 

The blonde didn’t fail to notice the wet spot that had appeared on Chaeyoung’s panties. She pressed on it, earning a moan from the older girl.

 

“So wet for me already, princess? What to do with you…”

 

Lisa looked up at Chaeyoung, who was staring back at her with her needy eyes.

 

“Please, L-Lisa, I need you… ”

 

“You need me to do what, baby?”

 

“I n-need you inside me. The third d-drawer”  

 

The blonde didn’t need to be told twice, she knew exactly what the other was referring to. She took off all of her own clothes as she reached for the drawer and took out the 7” ½ baby pink strap on Chaeyoung had bought for her birthday - which quite surprised Lisa. _Church girl, uh?_

 

As Lisa put on the harness, she heard the red haired’s soft moans echo through the room, as the vibrator was still very much in contact with her center.

 

After fumbling for a minute to find the lube, Lisa went back on the bed and finally removed the last clothing items that covered her precious baby, who was more than ready to welcome her.

 

Chaeyoung let out another breathy moan when she felt Lisa’s long fingers run along her folds, her mouth gently kissing her neck.

 

“You’re so wet for me, baby girl. Do you think you can take all of me in?”

 

“Y-Yes, _fuck_ , please”

 

It didn’t happen often that Chaeyoung would curse. Lisa could tell she desperately needed her.

 

“If you ask so gently…”

 

Lisa left one last kiss on the red haired’s neck, then straightened herself to allow the tip of the strap-on to align with Chaeyoung’s entrance. She squirted some of the lube across the whole length, coating it generously. She didn’t want to hurt her.

 

Lisa started entering her, without much resistance, letting Chaeyoung’s tight core adjust to the toy’s thickness.

 

The two shared a look as Lisa’s thrusts started to get faster. The sound of their bodies coming in contact and Chaeyoung’s moans were the only sounds that could be heard in the small pink dorm bedroom.

 

Their _encounters_ had started not long after their last comeback, out of a simple need for release from Chaeyoung, the _oh so innocent Rosie_ , and she had found that Lisa’s rap skills and long fingers could be _very_ useful when it came to pleasuring.

 

Lisa was making sure her thrusts met Chaeyoung’s center to provide all the pleasure the red-haired was seeking. She brought one of her hands around the older’s neck, slightly gripping it. Her other hand on her waist to help guide her movements inside Chaeyoung.

 

“L-Lisa, y-yes, a-ah!”

 

She loved knowing she was the reason her precious Rosie was already so close to her release.

 

Seeing the older girl basically coming undone under her touch turned her on so much.

 

“A-Ah, Lisa-a, _faster_. I-I’m c-close” Chaeyoung’s eyes were closed, her famous chipmunk cheeks flushed.

 

Lisa smirked as she moved the hand that was caressing Chaeyoung’s waist over her clit, timing her thrusts with her thumbs movements over the overstimulated nub.

 

The dark blonde started feeling Chaeyoung’s walls tighten over the toy, as the red haired’s moans got louder and breathier.

 

“Come for me, baby girl. You deserve it” Lisa’s husky voice was the only thing Chaeyoung needed.

 

She came hard on Lisa’s hand and toy, her voice echoed in the supposedly empty dorm.

 

Lisa went down and kissed her hard to muffle the sound, which made Chaeyoung laugh. They stood like that, making out and laughing until they opted to take a shower to get rid of the sweat from both the practice and the home _activities_.

 

What they failed to notice during their time in Chaeyoung’s room was that someone was watching them.

 

 _Jennie_.

  
  


After the lunch, Jennie wasn’t left with any other option but to go back to their dorm, since Jisoo had to bring Dalgom to the vet for the annual check-up.

 

The ride from the restaurant to their dorm wasn’t particularly long but it felt endless to Jennie, her mind still focused on the scene in the dance studio.

 

_What was really up between Rosie and Lisa? And if something was up, for how long had the thing been going on?_

 

Once she reached the dorm building, Jennie made her way up to the floor where their dorm was situated. But as she reached to grab the keys, she heard a muffled sound coming from inside.

 

Confused but also intrigued by the strange sound, she managed to get in without making any noise.

 

After she entered, she located the sound that now was clearly coming from Chaeyoung’s room.

 

_“L-Lisa, y-yes, a-ah!”_

 

Jennie’s eyes opened wide. _Could it be?_

 

She made her way in front of the main vocal’s room, making sure to be as quiet as possible - definitely something Chaeyoung wasn’t being in that moment.

 

Hearing the member they all deemed the most ‘pure’ _moaning_ like that was turning Jennie on.

 

She didn’t know what came to her but she slightly opened the door, just enough for her to be able to see but not be seen by the pair who was too engaged in their _activities_.

 

She watched them as Lisa pounded inside of Chaeyoung’s petite frame, her hand on the red haired’s neck almost as she wanted to silence the sounds leaving Chaeyoung’s mouth.

 

That was the _hottest_ thing she had ever seen.

 

Without even realizing, Jennie’s hand was slowly tracing her own body and making its way towards her own center, mirroring Lisa’s hand on Chaeyoung’s body.

 

_“A-Ah, Lisa-a, faster. I-I’m c-close”_

 

Jennie was struggling to keep quiet herself as she imagined being in Chaeyoung’s place. Being fucked and pleasured like that by Lisa.

 

_God._

 

She saw Lisa’s hand go down on Chaeyoung’s body and start moving in circles over her clit. Jennie copied the movements, not even surprised with how wet she was - her panties were definitely ruined.

 

As she brought the other hand over her mouth to muffle her sounds, Jennie started entering herself with two fingers matching Lisa’s thrusts, desperate to recreate what Chaeyoung was feeling. Her thumb ghosting over her sensitive clit, circling it.

 

It didn’t take long to start feeling the familiar sensation in her lower belly, she was already close. She stopped watching the pair to rest her back on the wall next to the door to stay up. Her breath was shortening and closed her eyes.

 

Chaeyoung’s moans, the sound of Lisa’s hips smacking against the main vocalist, the feeling of her fingers inside of her, everything was too much for Jennie.

 

_“Come for me, baby girl. You deserve it”_

 

Lisa’s voice echoed in the room making Jennie’s knees weak.

 

She bit her lip to not let out any noise as she came hard along with Chaeyoung.

 

She stood there for a couple minutes, trying to come back to normal. She couldn’t believe what she just did. She got off _watching_ two of her best friends having sex.

 

She really needed a cold shower.  
  


 

 

 

For the following days, Jennie couldn’t stop thinking about what happened.

 

First of all, their maknae line was having sex, which was already shocking per se.

 

Secondly, she masturbated while watching them, and she _loved_ it.

 

And last but not least, she wanted to do it _again_ , but this time she wanted to feel Lisa’s hands on her and be the cause of Chaeyoung’s heavenly moans.

 

Jennie could just feel herself getting hot from just thinking about it. She wanted it bad. And what Jennie Kim wants, she gets.

 

Jennie decided to approach the one of the tall duo that wouldn’t be able to resist her: Lisa.

 

She just had to find the perfect moment to confront the Thai girl, which came into the form of a lazy Thursday morning while both Jisoo and Chaeyoung were busy recording some vocals, leaving her all alone with Lisa.

 

Despite not planning on leaving the dorm, Jennie put on one of her infamous off the shoulders top without bothering to put on a bra and some jean shorts that hugged her behind in an almost _sinful_ way.

 

No way Lisa could resist her.

  
  
  


Oblivious to the imminent attack from the cat-like eyes girl, Lisa kept playing with her new adopted ‘son’, Leo. Even though he was only a month old, he was already a ball of energy that perfectly matched up his owner. After Leo started losing interest in playing, Lisa was starting to feel thirsty so she opted to get herself a glass of water.

 

As she starting drinking the much-needed water, she heard a voice behind her.

 

“How long have you and Rosie been doing that?”

 

Lisa choked. She turned around to see a _very_ good looking Jennie leaning on the kitchen counter.

 

“U-Uh? What are you talking about?” The taller girl let out a nervous laugh.

 

“Oh, you know, how long have you two been fucking each other?” An odd smile formed on Jennie’s lips.

 

Lisa’s eyes opened wide, she knew she was screwed when Jennie started speaking again.

 

“Don’t you dare lie to me, Lalisa. I saw you two the other day. I’m surprised Rosie is into choking” Jennie said smirking as she looked into Lisa’s eyes.

 

Lisa was beyond shocked, Jennie _saw_ them?

 

“Well, cat got your tongue?”

 

“Uhm… since we finished… the promotions for As if it’s your last. She needed me to help her. We… uhm… have”

 

“That’s enough” Jennie stopped her, seeing Lisa starting to become nervous.

 

“I-I’m sorry we didn’t tell you but…”

 

“You know. I’m not mad about you guys doing it. Can’t say the same for Jisoo…”

 

“Jisoo knows too?!?”

 

“No, she doesn’t. Or she does and doesn’t care that much”

 

Lisa seemed to relax at those words.

 

“As I was saying, I’m not mad. I’m jealous”

 

_Jealous?_

 

“What…?”

 

Jennie started walking closer to the taller girl, and looked up to meet her eyes, “I’m jealous that you two have been fucking without me”

 

Lisa gulped loudly the remaining water she had in her glass before setting it down. Jennie was standing very close to her, she could smell the older’s sweet flowery Chanel perfume she had given her for her birthday.

 

_She smelled divine._

 

“I could have helped you guys out too…” Jennie continued as she cornered Lisa between the counter and her body, “I could have helped you to fuck Rosie… I could have made you feel good… You could have made me feel really good, Lisa”

 

Lisa’s usually bright doe eyes were now showing a lustful stare directed onto Jennie’s lips and neck.

 

Jennie tippy-toed to whisper in Lisa’s ear, “I know you want to fuck me and Rosie. I can show you what we could be doing tonight, just the three of us”

 

Lisa couldn’t contain herself anymore: Jennie’s smell, her voice, her body. _Jennie_.

 

Without even realizing it, she crushed her lips against the shorter girl who smiled in victory as she knew that night would be very prolific not only for her but also for both Lisa and Chaeyoung.

 

They kept making out, Lisa’s strong arms managing to lift Jennie and put her on the counter without breaking the kiss.

 

Jennie let out a moan as she felt Lisa’s hands grabbing her behind.

 

After a couple of minutes, Lisa’s mouth started making its way down on Jennie’s neck leaving small bites and sucks, as if she was marking her.

 

Jennie didn’t mind it at all. God _bless_ full cover makeup.

 

Once Lisa’s mouth had reached the hem of Jennie’s top, she used her hands to expose the latter’s round breasts.

 

Jennie let out another moan, louder this time, as she felt Lisa’s warm tongue play with one of her nipples before starting to suck vigorously on the mound.

 

Lisa was getting lost as she tasted Jennie’s tanned skin, she felt Jennie’s fingers run through her hair letting out some curses in English. She brought one of her hands over the neglected breast and let her fingers roll the hardened nub while she kept on sucking the other.

 

Jennie couldn’t let out any coherent word as she felt Lisa’s other hand reach her shorts and unbuttoning them, sliding the hand inside her panties.

 

She was dripping.

 

Lisa’s thumb started to rub circles on the older’s clit while she stopped sucking on her breast to come back up her neck, leaving more kisses over the already present marks she left earlier.

 

Once she reached Jennie’s ear, she whispered, “Yeah, you were right. I want you and I can’t wait to see both you and Rosie tonight. Kissing each other while I’m inside you” Lisa fastened her movements, sensing that Jennie was close to her release already, “I want that” she finally added gently biting on Jennie’s ear.

 

Jennie shut her eyes and let out a strangled moan as she came on Lisa’s hand.

 

“Fuck…”

 

“Indeed” Lisa chuckled, “I guess we are both ready for tonight. I’ll talk to Rosie”

 

Lisa cupped Jennie’s face to leave her a small kiss before leaving Jennie, who was still sitting on the counter, as she didn’t trust her legs yet.

 

Now Jennie really couldn’t wait for the night to come around.

 

 

 

Around 10PM, Chaeyoung arrived back to the dorm, exhausted from the long day at the recording studio. 

 

She was supposed to come back with Jisoo but the latter was having a girls night out with Nayeon and other Twice members, who had recently had their comeback and were out celebrating.

 

As Chaeyoung set foot inside her room, she sensed something different but she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what. 

 

After she managed to change into her silk baby pink pajamas, she let herself fall unto the bed and closed her eyes, finally being able to rest - or so she thought.

 

“Hey there Rosie”    
  
Chaeyoung opened her eyes and looked at the door.

 

Lisa was standing there in only a sports bra and joggers, a smirk on her face. She was definitely up to something.

“Hey…” Chaeyoung stood up to greet the younger girl, lazily wrapping her arms around Lisa’s neck.

 

“How was your day?” The red-haired girl asked.

 

Lisa smiled as she remembered the morning encounter with Jennie.

 

“It was  _ interesting _ ” 

 

“How so?” Chaeyoung’s curious eyes looked at her.

 

The Thai brought her own arms around the other’s slim waist, lightly caressing her.

 

“Well, I might have found something to spice up our  _ activities _ ” 

  
Chaeyoung felt a shiver run through her back. What could be Lisa be hinting at?

 

They had shared some of their hidden feelings - turns out she was really into some interesting kinks.

 

“Or maybe you should say someone, Lisa” 

 

Chaeyoung was surprised and shocked to hear Jennie’s voice. The older girl was leaning on the door frame wearing a see-through nightgown.

 

“What is…” 

 

Lisa brought her lips against Chaeyoung’s neck, leaving a light kiss.

 

“She knows about us, Rosie. She wants to join us and make you feel good” 

 

Chaeyoung tried to focus on what Lisa was saying to her but she was currently very much enjoying the attention her neck was receiving. 

 

She didn’t know what to say. She was kind of embarrassed to know that now another of her members knew about her sexual activities. She now wondered if Jisoo was suspecting of them.

 

While Chaeyoung was distracted by Lisa, Jennie slowly made her way to the Aussie girl and swapped places with the Thai.

 

“You want to do this, Rosie?” Jennie asked her in English, “I want to hear you say it”

 

Chaeyoung had her eyes closed. After the long days she had, how could she refuse it?

 

“Y-Yes, I do” 

 

Jennie smiled as she leaned to kiss the taller girl, cupping her cheeks. She then started walking towards the bed, landing both of them on it.

 

Lisa stood where she was left as she watched Jennie on top of Chaeyoung making out.

 

_ Fuck, that was hot _ .

 

She walked up to the bed as Jennie brought her hands over Chaeyoung’s covered breasts.

 

With a quick movement, Lisa positioned herself between Chaeyoung’s legs, running her fingers along them, gently squeezing her thighs. 

 

A moan was muffled by Jennie’s mouth, who now had moved to the side of the red-haired beauty so that Lisa could start enjoying her time with Chaeyoung too.

 

Jennie started to unbutton the Aussie’s pajamas top, kissing the milky skin as it was uncovered. Chaeyoung couldn’t contain a low moan from coming out of her mouth. Being the main rapper sure made Jennie’s mouth as  _ skilled  _ as Lisa’s.

 

Speaking of the Thai girl, she had managed to remove Chaeyoung’s shorts, exposing the small panties she was wearing. Lisa’s mouth watered at the sight of Chaeyoung’s womanhood, she might have started becoming addicted to it.

 

She laid a gentle kiss above the hemline before finally removing the already ruined underwear. 

 

Lisa stared in awe as she saw how wet Chaeyoung had gotten. She looked so  _ tasty _ . She looked up to see even a more fascinating scene.

 

Chaeyoung’s cheeks were tinted of a gentle red hue as she struggled to keep in a moan while Jennie’s mouth sucked on her dark rose-y nipples and her hand kneaded the other breast.

 

Lisa lowered herself back on Chaeyoung’s bed, a mere inch away from the Aussie’s center. She inhaled for a moment her scent before kissing the older’s clit.

 

This time Chaeyoung couldn’t keep in the moan.

 

Satisfied with the sound that she had just heard, Lisa started to suck on the sensitive nub, her fingers lazily dragging along the folds.

 

Chaeyoung couldn’t think straight anymore as she was being pleased by the rap line.

 

Jennie had sped up her movements, alternating licks and bites to the erected nipples. Now she understood why Lisa loved doing this, Chaeyoung’s taste was addictive.

 

However, she was needing some pleasure herself, and she wanted to test how good Chaeyoung really could be with her mouth.

 

Jennie halted her movements to take off her nightgown, leaving her completely naked. With a quick movement, she straddled Chaeyoung’s face, lowering her center on the Aussie’s mouth. The latter quickly caught on and started rocking her tongue against the main rapper, earning a moan from Jennie. 

 

Chaeyoung brought her hands on the older’s thighs to help her keep her balance while she was enjoying the taste of her core. Just as Lisa was enjoying the taste of Chaeyoung’s core. 

 

The Thai girl had started to tease the Aussie’s entrance before slowly sliding her middle finger inside and starting to pump in and out, her mouth latched onto her clit, sucking it.

 

All that could be heard in the room were Chaeyoung’s muffled moans and Jennie’s loud ones. Music to Lisa’s ears.

 

Lisa could already feel Chaeyoung tense up around her fingers, being worked from both her and Jennie. She sped up her fingers, adding her index finger to add to the pleasure of the red-haired girl. 

 

At the same time, Jennie felt herself getting closer to her release. Chaeyoung’s mouth was indeed very helpful. She had started rocking her hips against the main vocal’s mouth, in search of more contact. Her moans were getting shorter and breathier. She was close,  _ very _ close.

 

“F-Fuck,  _ R-Rosie _ ”

Jennie came hard in Chaeyoung’s mouth, filling it with her release. Chaeyoung didn’t let a single drop of the sweet juices. She might get used to this new  _ taste _ .

 

As Jennie got off Chaeyoung’s mouth, still recovering from her orgasm, Lisa made sure to get Chaeyoung as close as possible to her own release, which came only a few minutes after Jennie did. 

 

Chaeyoung let out a loud moan followed by the Thai girl’s name as she came in Lisa’s hand. The latter dragging her tongue along the folds, cleaning up the mess the Aussie had just made. 

 

Once she was done, she felt Jennie’s hands taking her and made her lay on the bed, pressing one of her legs between the Thai girl’s legs against her core. Despite the joggers the latter was wearing, Jennie could tell she was dripping wet.

 

She snaked a hand inside the dark blonde’s panties, confirming her previous statement. Lisa let out a low moan, being at the center of attention. 

 

Chaeyoung finally had recovered from her release and captured Lisa’s lips in a slow kiss, while Jennie moved her fingers inside of her. 

 

The Thai girl was in ecstasy. Being with both Jennie and Chaeyoung had turned her on so much she didn’t need much time before she would come. 

 

She came on Jennie’s hand, her moans covered by Chaeyoung’s mouth.

 

They laid down on the bed, Lisa sandwiched between the other two who rested their heads on the still covered chest of the Thai girl.

 

After her breathing came back to normal, Lisa was the first one to speak up with a smile on her face, “Well, we definitely go to that again”

 

Jennie and Chaeyoung shared a chuckle.

 

“Sure, we still got a lot of time before our schedule get filled up” Jennie said, her finger lightly dragging over Lisa’s collarbone.

 

“That was an interesting way to end a day” Chaeyoung added, her arm lazily wrapped over the Thai’s waist.

 

They all shared a laugh, momentarily forgetting about anything else, just enjoying each other’s company. 

 

Jennie got up and spoke up after a moment of comfortable silence, “Lisa, we got to go to our rooms before Jisoo gets back. I’m not really into explaining why we were all naked in Rosie’s room to a drunk Jisoo”

 

“Yeah, sure” Lisa said before leaning to kiss Chaeyoung one last time for the evening, “Goodnight, Rosie”

 

Jennie mimicked her leaning to kiss as well, “Sweet dreams, Rosie”

 

“Goodnight, girl”, an already sleepy Chaeyoung replied.

 

The rap line smiled to themselves before leaving the room, making their way to their respective rooms.

 

“Goodnight, Lisa. I enjoyed tonight. Thanks for letting me join you guys” Jennie flashed her famous gummy smile to the taller girl.

 

Lisa leaned down to kiss Jennie gently on the lips, “Thank you for a great time. I’m looking forward to the next time Jen”

 

And with that she entered her room, closing the door behind her, leaving Jennie to stare at the now closed door.

 

She smiled.

 

_ Who needed to be jealous when she could have both? _


End file.
